Goodbye, Chloe, Hello, Katrina/Transcript
Fairly Oddparents Theme Tune In Background Timmy's still an average kid that no 1 understands Chloe's moved from Dimmsdale but Vicky still gives him commands Vicky: "Move it or lose it!" doom and gloom up to his room but broke down instantly by his 3 little magic fish who grant him every single wish in reality they are his '' ''Oddparents Fairly Oddparents Wanda: "Wands and wings." Cosmo: "And floaty crowny things." Poof: "You got that right." Oddparents Fairly Oddparents Really mod pea pod buff bod hot rod Timmy: "Cupcakes, brownie cakes, double cheeseburgers, strawberry shakes!" Oddparents Fairy Oddparents it flips your lid When you are the kid with Fairly Oddparents Vicky: "Yeah right." Vicky's head gets transformed into a locket made from an empty chocolate milk carton. Title Card The Fairly Oddparents in: Goodbye, Chloe, Hello Katrina starring sparky and chums as cameos from the dog pound airing today the 5th of january at 08:09 on nickelodeon right before all-new spongebob squarepants Scene 1: Dimmsdale Elementary School/the hallways Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are playing count the spots. Chester: "46." AJ: "59." Sanjay: "27." Elmer: "Change it to 68." Trixie: "What are you guys doing?" Timmy: "We're playing count the spots." Chester: "You gotta guess the right number of poultry pox on Chloe's face when she returns from Dimmsdale Hospital." AJ: "The winner gets good ice cream sandwiches when the answer's revealed." Veronica: "Look, here comes Principal Waxelplax right now." Timmy: "Hey wait just 1 minute, Chloe's not here right now." Geraldine Waxelplax: "Well, I'm terribly sorry to tell you students all like this, but Chloe's not gonna be coming back to school this year." AJ: "Why not, Principal Waxelplax?" Geraldine Waxelplax: "Very soon, she'll be going off to a much better place." Chester: Up "You mean......she's passed away?" Principal Waxelplax: "No, she's moving to San Francisco, she'll be over the poultry pox in another week, then her parents are taking her to a miniature golf course to play miniature golf over the weekend." Timmy: "Man, I can't believe this, Chloe's gone for good." Chester: "Yeah right." AJ: "Let's hope somebody can take over her place in Mr. Crocker's classroom." Meanwhile, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad are putting up photographs of Chloe from the season 10 episodes and picture drawings and red and blue flower plants on Chloe's original locker. Elmer: "Shouldn't we say a few words about Chloe as well?" Sanjay: "She was like, the last cute girl we knew before in our entire lives." Veronica: "I need an extra cheer leader for cheer leading and a new surfer for water surfing and a new roller-skater for roller-skating." The school lunchroom Timmy's tray consists of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguised as school lunch foods. Chester: "I made a locket out of a chocolate milk carton and put Chloe's photograph in it, that way she'll always be in my heart and mind." AJ: "It's been 5 hours ever since she's been gone from Dimmsdale, school's just not the exact same without her." Sanjay: "Actually, only 5 hours and 8 minutes." Timmy: "I don't really miss her too much more than anything." Trixie: "We'd better get to class right away." Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguised as his studying supplies), Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie and Veronica head right on down to Mr. Crocker's classroom. Denzel Crocker's classroom Denzel Crocker: "Now, students, right before we begin our multiplication problems now that Chloe's moved from Dimmsdale, I'd like to introduce you to our new student." The new girl student/Katrina walks right into Denzel Crocker's classroom. Denzel Crocker: "Students, say hello to Katrina Robinson." Katrina: "Hi there, you guys." Denzel Crocker: "Now, Katrina, tell all of us about yourself." Katrina: "Well, I like playing with my dollhouse figurines, cheer leading, water surfing, roller-skating and skateboarding." Denzel Crocker: "Very well then, you might as well take your seat." Katrina takes her seat right next to Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer. Denzel Crocker: "Now let's begin our multiplication problems." All of the students begin doing their multiplication problems. Outside recess Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are playing Frisbee with Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad and Katrina. Timmy: "This is super thrilling, we could always do this all day long." Katrina: "I know, Timmy, I really enjoy being out doors with you and our good friends." Cosmo's disguised as a Frisbee while Wanda's disguised as Timmy's backpack and Poof's disguised as Timmy's backpack pouch. Cosmo: "This is super fun and thrilling." The Dimmsdale Elementary School students are getting right back on the school bus to go back home to their separate houses. Fairy World Jorgen: "Attention, all of you puny fairies, I got a very important announcement to make." Cupid: "What's the announcement?" Jorgen: "I just announced that 2 new fairies have been created by the Fairy Maker 300." Dr. Rip Studwell: "And just who are they?" Jorgen: "You 2, get out here now!" The blue haired male fairy/Nathan and the purple haired female fairy/Mona show up right where Jorgen's standing. Blue Haired Male Fairy/Nathan: "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Nathan and this is my most beautiful wife, Mona." Purple Haired Female Fairy/Mona: "Hi there, it's nice meeting you here." Jorgen: "Now, Nathan and Mona, right before we tune up your wands, you must do wand-ups, right now." Nathan and Mona begin doing their wand-ups. Nathan and Mona: "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2." Nathan and Mona's wands are now tuned up. Jorgen: "Good, very good, now you must choose the young kid to be your godkid." Mona: "We pick........(she points right at a photograph of Katrina in her bedroom at her house.) that young girl." Jorgen: "Good choice, now you 2 must find her and see what kind of trouble she's in." Dimmsdale Park Timmy: "Hey, Katrina, I bet you can't beat me to this maple tree." Timmy races around and Katrina does the exact same thing, but they notice Vicky standing by. Vicky: "Well if it isn't Timmy Turner and his new pathetic little girl friend." Timmy: "Yikes! it's Vicky!" Katrina: "Let's get outta here, Timmy!" Timmy and Katrina begin running around, but Vicky confronts them and Katrina's the target of Vicky's harassment. Katrina: "I hope somebody shows up to do something about her!" Nathan and Mona (off screen): "Hey, Katrina!" Nathan and Mona show up right in front of Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) and Katrina. Nathan: "I'm Nathan," Mona: "and I'm Mona," Nathan: "and we're-" Nathan and Mona: "your fairy godparents!" Timmy: "Wow, Katrina's got fairies, just like me!" Cosmo: "Nathan looks just like me, except with blue colored hair on his head," Wanda: "and Mona looks just like me, except with purple colored hair on her head." Mona: "So, Katrina, what's your wish?" Katrina: "I wish Vicky was outta Dimmsdale Park for good." Nathan and Mona raise their wands up and Katrina's wish is granted. Vicky: "Say what?" Vicky disappears from Dimmsdale Park. Timmy: "Finally, she's outta the park for good." Katrina: "Now we can continue with our playtime." Timmy and Katrina continue playing around and they stop right by the jumbo-tron and see Chet U Betcha on it. Chet U Betcha: "Good afternoon, citizens of Dimmsdale, this is Chet U Betcha reporting to you live from Channel 7 News, this just in, a giant asteroid from outter space is coming right towards us, the entire town's gonna be destroyed if we don't stop this real soon, hurry up and get out there!" Category:The Fairly Oddparents season 11 episode scripts Category:Transcripts